Quincy Mayfield
"Adder's Bite! Guardian Force Black!" - Quincy's rollcall. Quincy Mayfield is a seventeen year old boy and a senior at Angel Grove High. He lives with his Aunt and Uncle, is the lead percussionist in an amateur rock band he started with his friends, and is also Guardian Force Black of the Power Rangers: Guardian Force. He is portrayed by Mike Faist. Biography Originally from Los Angeles, Quincy moved to Angel Grove at a very young age in order to live with his Aunt and Uncle. His father died before he was born and the stress of being a single parent proved to be too stressful for his mother, and as such the only form of parental love he's ever really known is from his Aunt and Uncle. The only connection he really shares with either of his parents is his love of rock music, which he inherited from his late father. Inspired by the stories of his favorite bands, Quincy joined together with his friends and they formed a band of their own. This band is known as Garage Kids. Personality A loud and somewhat boisterous teen, Quincy is sarcastic, rebellious, and somewhat cynical. He doesn't have a very good sense of responsibility, and therefore tends to beat to his own drum and put off things that are important in favor of devoting time to things he's more interested in. For example, instead of studying and trying to improve his grades at school, he'd much rather spend time hanging out and practicing for gigs with his band. Despite all this, Quincy has some definite strengths. He's very confident, independent, and determined. Once he sets his mind on a goal, he'll stop at nothing to achieve it. Its mostly priorities and important decisions that he struggles with. Although he is generally seen as lazy and undisciplined by his peers, at home he can actually be quite hard-working when he wants to be. One example of this is with his chores. The way Quincy sees it, his Aunt and Uncle took him in when no one else wanted him, so doing his chores on time is the least he could do to help out. Arsenal Guardian Morpher - Quincy's main transformation device, it is a golden oblong object shaped like a tiki head. It opens on the bottom to reveal a card slot; when used in tandem with Guardian Cards, it allows him to morph, summon weapons and Zords, and even perform elemental attacks. Guardian Defender - Quincy's standard issue sidearm, it is a black and gold blaster pistol with a muzzle shaped like his Adder Zord's head. Adder Axe - Quincy's signature weapon, it is a silver and black axe with blades vaguely resembling the Adder Zord. It can combine with the others' weapons to form the Cloud Cannon. Adder Zord - Quincy's Zord, it is a cross between an adder and a train. It can combine with the other Guardian Zords to form the Guardian Wing Megazord. Trivia *His band's name is Garage Kids; this is a reference to the French animated series "Code Lyoko", as the working title for the show while it was in development/the title of the prototype was Garage Kids. *Quincy is portrayed by Mike Faist, an actor who is perhaps most famous for originating the role of Connor Murphy in the hit Broadway musical "Dear Evan Hansen". Coincidently, Quincy's band-mates in Garage Kids (Reyna, Kenny, and Stan) are all portrayed by musical actors (Laura Dreyfuss, George Salazar, and Will Roland, respectively), the first and third of which co-starred with Mike during the original run of DEH. *In yet another nod to "Dear Evan Hansen", Quincy's Aunt and Uncle are portrayed by Jennifer Laura Thompson and Michael Park, who portrayed Mike's character Connor's parents Cynthia and Larry in the musical. Category:HammerMeister1999 Category:Power Rangers: Guardian Force Category:Black Ranger Category:Male